


We All Have Those Days

by AproposOfInsomnia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Angst, Baker Kim Minseok, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Poor Minseok, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AproposOfInsomnia/pseuds/AproposOfInsomnia
Summary: Minseok sometimes breaks down at work





	We All Have Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me just pushing my random breakdowns onto my bias and an excuse to add to the sad lack of Xiusoo

There was only one person Kyungsoo would ever even consider letting into the kitchen with him; a beautiful land angel named Minseok who smiled as beautifully as he baked and laughed almost as hard as he worked. Everyone else who worked in the diner had been given the chance to try their hand to help him out before and were quickly kicked out after their shenanigans got to be too much. He would hear about the bullshit Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol pulled on the patrons, and each other, and feel immensely happy for the fear he can instill with a well placed glare. Minseok, however, would happily make his way through the front room, politely saying hello to everyone he saw, before entering the kitchen and sending Kyungsoo a wide smile and small wave, He knew silence was preferred and never tried to break it aside from gentle humming along to whatever song was playing through his headphones. While whatever tasty treats he was working on at the moment were baking he would meander over to where Kyungsoo was undoubtedly leaning over his stainless steel counters armed with either a knife or a bowl and whisk and offer his help in whatever fashion he could give it, whether that be simply cleaning up the messes that he left or taking over the whisking of hollandaise sauce over a pot of boiling water, 

You could always tell the bad days from the good; Minseok would shuffle rather than walk and his hellos were nothing more than a lackluster wave and a mumbled greeting, On those days the silence while they worked would be suffocating rather than comfortable as Kyungsoo waited for the inevitable snap. Sometimes it would happen slowly, a hand reaching up next to his head and fingers snapping by his ears as he watched the mixer turn, Those days would usually pass without incident, aside from the sounds of sleeves being whipped around as he frantically waves his arms when the snapping doesn’t provide the comfort he was looking for. Other days were so much worse as his breath starts to catch every other inhale and tears start leaking out of his eyes, for a while nothing will happen, then a whisk or a bowl full of batter that isn’t quite right will go flying through the air and clang against the opposite wall. He would be frozen in his anger for a minute, glaring at the bowl with ferocity, before it slips away leaving nothing but panic behind. Its then that Kyungsoo needs to move, catch him as he falls to the ground, hands clawing at his face and ears as sobs tear through his throat. It pains him how many times he misses that short window, letting Minseok, beautiful Minseok, fall to the ground as he tries to find somewhere to put the pot in his hand. Those days end with sweet nothings being murmured to unlistening ears, a defeated body in his lap, head against one shoulder, and bony wrists clamped against the other, He wishes he could help more as the tears slowly wet his collar, but as the exhaustion sets in and movement stops he knows there is nothing more to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes, I am writing this at 5:30 in the morning after being up all night


End file.
